Should I Go Through With This? (Rewritten)
by NereusXUnmi
Summary: When Aintzane finds out that Elisa was the cause of her mate's death, she set out to find the only gargoyle who can help her plot Elisa's downfall. But, will she go through with it, or find someone else to love. M for sexual content in later chapters. Also contains OCs. Demona/OC


**A/N: This is a rewritten one I am working on. I read the old one and was sooo embarrassed at the poorly written story; the plot was confusing, and the Gargoyles characters didn't sound like themselves. So after some thinking, I decided to rewrite it, don't worry though, I got the whole story of the old one, though I forgot to post them, so I will be working on them to make the story and plot better. Also this is in an alternate universe and set back in the nineties, hence why I don't mention current things happening now. You'll notice once they talk about Alien trilogy** **movies. Hope you like and notice the difference. And sorry for the long A/N, I doubt any of you will read this.**

**I'll leave now, ENJOY!**

(00)

"Aintzane!" a voice yells in the darkness, causing a female gargoyle to look toward the direction it was last heard. She's floating in a dark abyss, yet she felt like falling. The female resembled a gentle young human; she had no horns, fins or even an eyeridge. Her figure was small and timid, her pointed ears stuck out cutely from her hair. She was a light mocha-skinned gargoyle and that had dark brown wavy hair and reached down to her mid-back. The gargoyle looked so young that she couldn't have went through her first Breeder's Moon yet. The female's bright ocean blue eyes were white-rimmed and searching, hoping to find the source of the scream.

"Aintzane!" the voice pleads again, this time the female glided straight to the owner.

"Zaza!" Aintzane screams in response, she sees another female in front of her, falling.

This gargoyle was easy to see since her skin was a lighter tone of the one looking for her, but the black hair was barely seeable. Aintzane gasped as she pulled her wings tighter around her sides, hoping to gain more speed.

"Help!" the falling female yelps; she reaches her claws out in front of her, hoping to grab Aintzane's.

Tears blurred Aintzane's vision she gets closer to Zaza, so close that their fingers were bumping eachother barely. Suddenly a powerful force stops Aintzane as she was about to grasp Zaza's hand, she struggles with the invisible web as she snaps her head to toward the falling gargoyle.

A cat-like yowl was heard as Zaza stared into Aintzane's eyes, the dark mist engulfs the female as she continues to fall.

"Zaza!" Aintzane screams in sorrow as she hears the cat-like yowl fade away till nothing. The only sounds that echoed were her sobs of sorrow.

The sun disappears as the sounds of stone cracking was heard, the eyes of the gargoyle statues began to glow as they gain mobility from the cracking stone encasing their bodies.

Several yowls and roars were heard as the clan broke free from their stone skin, one in particular yowled louder then she was used to. Aintzane wobbles on her stand as she raised a hand to her forehead, she pulls her dark umber wings to cape around her shoulders, the fingers on each clasped to the other, she whimpers quietly as she tried to calm herself down from her nightmare.

Zaza stretches from her perch and groans, she yawns big as she arches her back, "Damn I have not slept that hard in ages!" she chuckles as she rotates one of her black one talon wings. Aintzane turned around to face the female in her nightmare, Zaza. Like Aintzane, Zaza looked mostly human except for her horns. She was taller then Aintzane and a tone lighter as well, her eyes was a bright yellow and her hair was half up and half down. Her hair reached her shoulders and the ponytail sprung out from the hairpin. Her horns resembled a bull's they sprung out from the sides of her head and twisted upward; on her left horn were purple beads, which were given to her by Aintzane when they were hatchlings.

The other gargoyle looked around and saw Aintzane, Zaza's eyes grew warm and loving, she hopped off her perch and walked toward Aintzane, "Ello love, did you sleep peacefully?" Zaza asked as she moved a strand of hair away from Aintzane's forehead, the little action cause the shorter female to sniffle. The lighter female blinked in confusion before helping her intended off her perch and held her at arms-length. Aintzane quickly rushed into Zaza's arms while silently crying, her shoulders shaking violently.

Zaza quickly held her mate to ease the smaller female's fear, Broadway and Lexington saw the action and mouthed their question to Zaza, who only replied with a shrug.

Aintzane held onto Zaza tightly, it was only a dream, yet she was still shaken up from the nightmare, she heard the heavy clicking of their clan leader's feet coming their way.

"Is everything alright, Zaza?" Goliath asked with concern.

"Yes, Aintzane only had a nightmare." Zaza replied with gentle cooing to calm Aintzane down, "She's still shaken up about it but she will be okay."

Goliath appeared worried as he watched Aintzane shake violently, "Perhaps she will feel better if she talks about it." he suggested, though Zaza knew that he only suggested this since he was curious, she nodded while carefully leading her girlfriend inside the Eyrie building.

(00)

Once somewhere within the castle and away from everyone, Goliath and the couple sat on a couch and began talking.

"Aintzane, what was your dream about," Goliath asked but once he caught Zaza looking at him annoyingly he explained further, "You are a very strong female, it would take a lot to make you cry."

Aintzane sniffled as she laid her head on Zaza's shoulder; she held her intended mate's hand then began to explain, "I-I dreamt of my Zaza…falling…to her death. And I could do nothing but stare and scream," she sniffles, Zaza quickly wraps her arms around the mocha-skinned female, the smaller female hums her appreciation while wiping tears away from her eyes.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Zaza asked warmly.

Aintzane looked up to Zaza and replied slowly, "E-Ever since we've joined this clan," she quickly turned to Goliath and explained, "I don't know why I'm having these dreams now, and it's not because of you or the clan, but I'm frightened…"

"Do not worry, I'm sure that these are only dreams, beside, nothing will ever harm you here." He smiled as he patted Aintzane's shoulder tenderly. The small female smiled warmly to her clan leader.

"Goliath, do you mind if I talk to her alone?" Zaza requested; the male nodded as he got up and walked out of the room, he closed it behind him. Once the couple heard him walk away, Zaza began talking.

"Aintzane…" Zaza started, causing the shorter female to flinch, she knew what was going to happen next.

Aintzane looked up to Zaza to find her mate gentle yet serious, "What is this about? You've been acting out lately and I'm worried. Is it because of these nightmares?" Zaza asked.

Aintzane sighed sadly, "I'm sorry that I've embarrassed you," she was interrupted. Zaza frowned as she replied.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm frightened. You've not been yourself since we found this clan. I know that you worried about us in the past but we're safe now, we have a clan, a home. No one is going to take that from us. I want you to let go of your fears of losing me." Zaza explained carefully.

Zaza then grabbed the bottom of Aintzane's chin and made the smaller female look at her, "Can you do this for me?" Aintzane smiled lightly as she nodded, Zaza then smiled as she brought Aintzane into a small kiss.

"That's my girl."

"Now and forever." Aintzane said warmly as she brought Zaza into another longer kiss.

(00)

Currently the clan was watching a movie that the trio chose, it was mostly horror and low budget, Zaza and Hudson looked rather bored with the movie so they volunteered to do patrol around the city.

"Don't get yourself into trouble out there, Zazzy." Aintzane requested as she fixed the beads tied to Zaza's left horn. Zaza chuckled as she grabbed Aintzane's hand and kissed her palm, "The only trouble I will be in is if I will be late coming home." She joked giving her mate's hand a light squeeze.

"Yep." Aintzane smiled playfully while giving Zaza a kiss on her cheek, " I love you."

Zaza purred playfully as she pulled Aintzane closer and kissed her gently, "I love you more." She then waves goodbye while following Hudson to the perches outside.

"Oi old coot." Zaza snickered once they were about to jump off the building. The old gargoyle chuckled at the nickname then looked to the younger female.

"Aye?"

Zaza grinned playfully while stretching her wings, "How about a race around the city then back here? Winner gets to pick the movies for the week." Zaza suggested but chuckled as she pointed her thumb to herself, "Since I _know_ it's going to be me, I'm thinking about watching that movie I heard was good, I think it was called Alienor something."

Hudson seemed shocked, he and Zaza had grown close to a best friend sort of things, they got along well and it gave Hudson a chance to move around more than to sit and watch T.V all night. Also Hudson loved these little races Zaza would suggest, especially if it meant picking the movies for a whole week and get bragging rights.

"You're on." He challenged as he jumped off the building and started to glide away, Zaza howled playfully as she jumped off as well then glided as fast as she could toward the old male.

(00)

"Someone! Help!" Hudson yelled as he carried Zaza into the castle, Goliath was the first to respond, his eyes went wide as he saw the amount of blood the female was bleeding out.

"What happened?" Goliath boomed in anger. Hudson didn't bother to answer right away since he was gently placing the female on the couch to rest.

"Go get something to stop the bleeding!" Goliath demanded the gargoyle that just came in; Lexington flinched but did as he was told. Broadway and Brooklyn was the next to run into the room to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Brooklyn asked, Goliath knelt down next to the whimpering female and moved a strand of hair away from her view; he then looked to the two males standing at the entrance.

"Brooklyn, make sure that Aintzane cannot come in here, she'll only be in the way while we try to help Zaza." The Clan Leader said. Brooklyn nodded as he went to search for the female. Broadway decided to help his clan brother, knowing that Aintzane could be could a handful when scared. They learned that the hard way sadly.

"Hudson what happened?" Goliath asked sternly.

Hudson stammered in confusion as he wiped the blood away from Zaza's wounds, "We got caught up in a shoot out. Elisa was there and the lass thought that she needed help. I-it was all a blur and the next thing I know, Zaza's on the ground bleeding."

"And you let her get involved?" Goliath asked with a growl, finally Lex had come back with the first aid kit; Angela was also following him.

"Father, what's happening?"

Goliath looked to his daughter then back to Zaza who was whimpering in pain, "Zaza's been wounded, come and help try to calm her down." He ordered softly. Hudson was busy looking in the first aid kit, looking for a pair of tweezers to get the bullets out.

Angela's skin became pale as she jumped to her father's side, Zaza sharply took inhale as she stared at Angela, "A-Aintzane?" she asked as she shook in pain, her vision was obviously blurred since the female had to squint to see anything.

Knowing that Zaza was calmer around Aintzane; Angela nodded and knelt down to removed a strand of Zaza's hair away from her view, the wounded gargoyle responded to this action by whimpering and leaning into the touch.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…" she whispered, Angela smiled warmly as she lightly shushed the gargoyle from speaking.

While Angela continued to sooth Zaza, she overheard Hudson and her father mumbling to themselves. Hudson was the first to speak.

"Goliath, the lass's got a hole in her wing…"

Goliath mumbled with a growl as he wiped the blood away from one of the wounds, "That's not the worst part, my friend… one of these wounds are dangerously close to her lungs…"

Angela paled again as she turned to observed said wound, the wound was a bullet wound but it was just under the female's right breast, no doubt it either punctured a lung or something else.

"Aye…" the old gargoyle hissed as he observed the wound Goliath had mentioned, "Should we inform Fox to get Zaza to the medical wing?"

"If she had a punctured wound, she would be choking on blood as we speak, she isn't so there is hope." Angela quickly said, hey reading books all night does come in handy at some point.

Goliath nodded as he reached for the tweezers, "Hold her down, this isn't going to feel good." He ordered gently. Angela nodded as she held Zaza's hand while she held her shoulder with all her strength, Hudson Held the female's legs in case she kicked.

Why they were treating Zaza on the couch, no one knew, Goliath claimed it would be quicker rather than rushing her to the medical wing.

As Goliath dig into the wound in Zaza's chest, she screamed in pain, Angela was sure Aintzane was going to burst through the door to aid her mate, she was expecting it, she was even imagining the Trio doing their best to keep her from coming in.

"Okay…Okay I got one." Goliath said as he pulled the bullet out. Zaza cried in pain silently as she held Angela's hand for dear life. Goliath quickly tended to the wound, putting cotton on it before taping it down. The next bullet wound was her leg.

"Hold her tight, Hudson. If she moves we'll be damaging more then we are trying to help." The old gargoyle nodded as he carefully put his weight on the young female's legs.

"AHHH! GOD DAMMIT!" Zaza screamed as she tried to move, however Hudson held her down in a vice grip, Angela held Zaza close while sending words of comfort that were unheard. Goliath got the bullet out as fast as he could then rummaging in the first aid for something to close the wound. He then grabbed a needle and thread to close the hole in Zaza's left wing.

Zaza laid on the couch, breathing heavily as she whimpered, the pain had obviously not faded yet, Goliath sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead. Luckily he knew what to do thanks to those lessons Fox made him do.

Angela noticed Zaza grow quiet and pale; she looked to her father with worry, "Is she okay? She's getting pale."

Goliath gently held the Zaza's wrist and checked for a pulse, he nodded, "She'll be alright; she'll be up and about in a few hours."

"Where is she?" came Aintzane's startled scream, the three gargoyles turned their attention to the doorway of the room. Like Angela had imagined, they saw all three males holding Aintzane back. Brooklyn was in front of the petite female while Broadway held her right arm and Lexington was being dragged since he was holding her ankle.

"It's okay, she can come in now." Goliath quickly said, not wanting Aintzane to hurt any of the males. Both Broadway and Lexington let go of her, allowing her to run into Brooklyn. Since the red male lost his footing, she easy ran him over. Both Lex and Broadway laughed at the scene while Brooklyn was on the floor in a daze.

"Zaza!" Aintzane gasped as she bluntly fell onto her knees, Angela had moved once Aintzane entered the room.

The female on the couch slowly opened her eyes and looked up to her mate, she winced slightly while swallowing, "Angela?"

Aintzane scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, she smiled sadly while whispering, "Wha? No… no it's me, Aintzane." She smiled weakly as she leaned over her mate and kissed her forehead gently.

"Aintzane?" Zaza asked, she closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"Yes… oh Zaza. What did you do to yourself?" Aintzane whimpered as she stroked her lover's cheek tenderly.

Zaza coughed lightly before replying, "I… I was helping Elisa." She then groaned as a sudden pain shot from her chest.

Hudson clicked his tongue to catch his friend's attention, "Lass, you shouldn't have barged in like that, you could have gotten yourself killed." He scorned.

Zaza looked away from the clan in shame, she then tried to get up, not liking everyone staring at her, Aintzane quickly held her in place, "No, you're not going anywhere, you need to rest." she said softly in concern.

"I'm fine, Aintzane." The female growled as she shoved herself into a sitting position, she then got up slowly and stood. Aintzane was by her side in a matter of seconds. She carefully supported Zaza to stand straight and walk out of the room.

(00)

Zaza sat in the kitchen while Aintzane was rummaging in the fridge to find something to drink. The tall female hunched over the table and sighed; she held her head in her hands while mumbling.

"Aintzane, I'm so sorry that I scared you."

Aintzane grabbed a carton of orange juice and grabbed two glasses, "I was so scared, Zaza. I heard you screaming and I thought you were dying…" She sat across her love and poured the orange juice into the glasses.

"I honestly thought I was… now look at me! I won't be able to glide for a few months!" Zaza growled as she slammed her fists on the table, causing Aintzane to flinch. The taller female noticed and quickly apologized.

The smaller female sighed sadly as she slid her hands across the table to hold her mate's fists, "I'm glad that the bullets took your ability to glide, at least they didn't take you away from me."

Zaza glanced at her mate's hands then sighed, she held her lover's hands in hers, "I'm glad too."

Aintzane smiled warmly while handed Zaza her drink, "It'll be sunrise soon; do you think you can stand on your own without support? If not you might need to not use your perch."

"I'll be fine on my perch." Zaza replied before taking a long gulp.

Aintzane nodded while taking a sip of her own beverage, "Drat, I was hoping you still needed your little nurse."

Zaza quickly choked on her drink while spitting it out, Aintzane knew it would happen so she quickly dodged the spit-take. While Zaza was coughing and dealing with her blush, Aintzane giggled to herself for a job well done.

(00)

"Help!" Zaza managed to yelp as she fell off her perch. As she was gaining mobility she doubled over in pain and tripped over, unable to grab anything quickly. As soon as Aintzane broke free from her stone skin, she looked to her mate then over her perch, she gasped as she dove off.

"Zaza!" she alerted the rest of the clan, Lexington and Broadway quickly followed in her pursuit to catch Zaza from falling to her death.

As the group got close to Zaza, Lexington cupped his hands around his mouth, "Spread your wings!" he yelled over the wind.

Zaza quickly spread her wings but then yowls in pain, she stared in horror as her left wing's membrane started to tear and rip. Yet she still tried, even though she knew it was worthless, she didn't want to die, not now.

"Zaza!" Aintzane yells as she brings her wings closer to her sides to fasten her fall, her arms stretched out in front of her. Lexington took noticed at how fast they were coming to the sidewalk and yelled to the other two.

"She's getting too close to the ground! We have to hurry!"

Zaza hears this and quickly turns her head around to see if it was true, this makes her all the more frantic to try to spread her wings. She screamed for help as she reached out to the group. Broadway noticed that they were getting dangerously close to the ground, he closed his eyes then looks to Lexington, who looked just as pained to do this.

Zaza stared up in horror as she sees Lexington and Broadway close in on Aintzane, grabbed her, and stops, Aintzane looked to both of them and back to Zaza.

Aintzane screamed as she continued to reach to Zaza, who smiled warmly before closing her eyes and bracing for the end of her days. As Zaza fell further away from Aintzane, the smaller female was fighting her way out of the males grips, demanding that they let her go. The fight suddenly stops once they hear a crash down below and several screams by people who passed by the taxi.

Aintzane's soft blue eyes widen in sorrow and horror as she stares at her mate's lifeless body, she yanks herself away from the males and continues to stare, noticed a crowd forming around the taxi.

"There was nothing we could do, Aintzane…" Lexington softly said to the now mate-less female. Aintzane quickly looks away from the scene and glides away, leaving the two males to tell the rest of the clan the sad news.

(00)

As Aintzane landing on an abandoned building, she breathes raggedly as tears freely blind her vision, her eyes glow white as she roars in pain, cursing the skies of her mate's fall. As if a response, the skies crackle with thunder and lightning.

**A/N: Hope you notice the difference of this one and the old one, also sorry that I never finished the old one, kinda forgot about it until I was clearing out my computer's memory :P Now don't assume that I will be able to update frequently, I'm juggling three stories now lol**


End file.
